1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for storing and dispensing fluid substances, which has at least one container, particularly a cylindrical container, for accommodating fluid substances, at least one outlet tap that is provided on the face of the container, a dispensing element that can be connected with the outlet tap, and a locking element for releasably locking the dispensing element on the outlet tap(s).
2. The Prior Art
Double cartridges or double syringes formed from two cylinders are known for storing and dispensing fluid substances from which multi-component materials can be mixed, in which the fluid substances are stored separate from one another. This is often used in dental preparations. Before use, these substances are dispensed from the device by a dispensing element, and mixed with one another, causing the substances to react with one another and cure. In many cases, an amount of the fluid substances that is sufficient for several applications is stored in the double cartridges or double syringes. The dispensing elements, which can be a static or dynamic mixer, for example, are therefore mostly disposable articles that must be attached to the container for use and afterwards must be removable from it, to dispose of them.
A device for dispensing a mixed multi-component mass is described in German Patent No. DE 100 38 882 A1, which device has containers having outlet taps as well as a coupling plate carried on them. The latter forms a guide for a frame-like coupling slide with which a mixer can be covered, in certain regions.
Particularly when the mixers are changed, residues of the components to be mixed with one another can remain on the coupling plate. There is therefore the risk that the components to be mixed contact one another and react even before they reach the mixer. This results in clogging of the outlet taps, making the entire device no longer usable.
Double cartridges formed from two cylinders connected with one another are known, in which each outlet tap can be releasably closed off via caps. In order to fix the caps in place on the cylinders, as well as in order to fix a mixer or the like in place on the outlet taps, a pivoting bracket is provided on a crosspiece that connects the cylinders with one another, on the side facing away from the caps, in the case of these known double cartridges. This bracket can be locked in place in a position oriented parallel to the cylinders, for example with a snap closure, in which position one end of the bracket holds the caps and the mixer in place. In order to allow the bracket to pivot open, however, too much construction space is required in some cases.